


Caught in Your Orbit

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2019 [18]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: If it wasn’t for James Bond, Jaws would never have met her. The rest, as they say, is history.





	Caught in Your Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff Prompt Table’s prompt Space. I’ve been wanting to write about Jaws and Dolly ever since rewatching Moonraker earlier in July, but I feared that I couldn’t do them justice. I still feel that, mind, but I had the perfect title (thanks to the lovely people in Slack again) so I simply had to write something. 
> 
> Thanks to Ki for the beta again. You’ve been a great help for me during the fest, and I appreciate it a lot. ❤️

Jaws remembers the first time he saw Dolly like it was yesterday. 

He’d never really thought about things like dating or love at first sight before meeting her, not when most of his time was spent following the orders of this or that villainous individual. (What? He’s always been perfectly aware of what he does and what that makes him. He’s just lucky in that Dolly’s not bothered about that part of his life, though perhaps she should be.)

But when he saw her, beautiful and innocent and pure, something unexpected happened: he fell in love, inexplicably but irrevocably. 

He’s happy that Drax allows him to bring Dolly with him to the space station, though when he hears of the man’s death in Bond’s hands, he’s got no sympathy left for him. He’d always had more respect for Bond, anyway, with the way the agent kept managing to survive their every encounter, despite Jaws’ tremendous size and power. 

He helps Bond because he can, and because he knows that Bond would do his best to help Dolly should something happen to him before they can escape the space station. 

And after they return to Earth, Dolly and him, Jaws sends Bond a letter with his thanks. He also includes an invitation to their wedding, because he feels it only appropriate.

After all, if it wasn’t for Bond, he’d never have met his Dolly. 

*

In Dolly’s mind, her first meeting with Jaws is filled with wonder. 

She’d never known such intense curiosity mixed with longing before, such deep feelings for a man who is essentially a stranger to her. She’d never expected to feel something like it, either, which is probably why she so readily leaves with him when he offers.

The space station is definitely something different, and she feels excited to be able to be a part of this new exhilarating thing. 

Of course, she doesn’t exactly know what Drax has in mind for the rest of humanity, having become a part of it all in such a whirlwind fashion; if she did, she’d have surely talked to Jaws about stopping him somehow. She’s no saint, but she has her morals, and killing everyone else goes against everything she stands for. 

Bond saving the day, with her Jaws’ help naturally, certainly brightens up hers. She adores her boyfriend even more after that, and during the return trip to earth she tells him so, adding that all of this will be a grand tale to tell to their future children. 

After all, their father will have been a part of the reason why the world still contains all the people in it, instead of the science projects Drax’s ”master race” would have consisted of.


End file.
